1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable square and scoring tool and more particularly pertains to measuring and scoring a sheet of material with an adjustable square and scoring tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of measuring and scoring materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. des. 260,616 to Groves discloses an adjustable carpenters square. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,030 to Kundikoff discloses a cutting guide square. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,451 to Hiltz discloses a multi-functional square and angle marking tool having extendable stops. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,775 to Boman discloses a roofers square and cap cutter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,297 to Scheinost discloses a fiberglass panel cutter with adjustable square and duct knife.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable square and scoring tool that has an adjustable blade, alignment block, and measuring rail which in combination allow a precise distance to be set for scoring a sheet of material.
In this respect, the adjustable square and scoring tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring and scoring a sheet of material.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable square and scoring tool which can be used for measuring and scoring a sheet of material. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.